Użytkownik:AmeliaaPond/brudnopis
Amelia Jessica "Amy" Pond – po jej małżeństwie z Rorym Williamsem nazywana Amelią Williams. Była pierwszą towarzyszką Jedenastego Doktora. Była dziewczyną, a potem żoną Rory'ego oraz matką Melody Pond, którą później okazała się być River Song. Amy umarła w wieku osiemdziesięciu siedmiu lat, około roku 2012, po tym jak płaczące anioły cofnęły ją i jej męża w czasie. Została pochowana obok Rory'ego na cmentarzu w Nowym Jorku. Biografia Narodziny i wczesne życie thumb|250px|Amy modląca się do Świętego Mikołaja Amy urodziła się w Szkocji w 1989 roku. Jej rodzice Augustus i Tabetha Pond zniknęli w pęknięciu w czasie, a opieką nad małą Amelią zajęła się jej ciotka Sharon. Przeprowadziła się z nią do małego miasteczka Leadworth. Mimo jej długiego pobytu w Anglii nigdy nie utraciła swojego szkockiego akcentu.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) W młodości często podróżowała ze swoim ojcem w góry.([[Power of the Mykuootni|KOMIKS:Power of the Mykuootni]]) Spotkanie z Doktorem Amelia pierwszy raz spotkała Doktora i swoją dorosłą wersję na jarmarku w 1994 roku. Jedyne co zapamiętała z tego spotkania to rudowłosa kobieta w dziwnej sukience, która kupiła jej lody, ponieważ te, które miała jej spadły. Doktora nie pamiętała w ogóle.([[Good Night|TV:Good Night]]) thumb|250px|Amy czekająca w ogrodzie na Doktora. Drugi raz Amy spotkała Doktora w okolicach Wielkanocy w 1996 roku. Jego TARDIS rozbił się w jej ogródku, po regeneracji Doktora w jego jedenaste wcielenie. Modliła się do Świętego Mikołaja o to by przysłał jej policjanta, który mógłby przyjrzeć się pęknięciu w ścianie w jej sypialni. Zauważyła napis na TARDIS, który głosił, że jest to budka policyjna, zapytała się Doktora czy jest policjantem, o którego prosiła. Doktor wyglądał trochę niechlujnie, ponieważ nadal miał na sobie ubranie, w którym Dziesiąty Doktor się regenerował, a po eksplozji w TARDIS jego strój się zabrudził. Doktor zbadał jej pęknięcie w ścianie, które naprawdę okazało się być pęknięciem w czasie i portalem do innego czasu i miejsca. Wiezień Zero uciekł z niego do domu Amelii. Niestety Doktor mógł pomóc w tej sprawie dopiero wtedy gdy TARDIS, się naprawi.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]). Doktor zaproponował jej zostanie jego towarzyszką, jednak najpierw TARDIS musiała się w pełni naprawić. Wybrał się nią na wycieczkę w przyszłość, która według niego miała zająć najwyżej pięć minut. Amy spakowała się i czekała na niego w swoim ogrodzie. ([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) W jednej lub więcej linii czasowej Amelia zasnęła na swojej walizce czekając na swojego magicznego Doktora. Doktor powrócił z jego dalszej przyszłości, podniósł ją i zaniósł do łóżka. Gdy spała w swoim łóżku opowiedział jej o "magicznej budce", którą ukradł, a zawsze mówił, że ją tylko pożyczył. Powiedział jej, że będzie śniła o przygodach, których nigdy nie przeżyją razem i aby kochała Rory'ego.([[Wielki wybuch|TV:Wielki wybuch]]) Lata później ostatnią prośbą Amy skierowaną do Doktora było to by powrócił do niej z czasów dzieciństwa i powiedział jej, że jeśli cierpliwa czekają na nią przygody z jej Doktorem, których nigdy by się nie spodziewała.([[Anioły na Manhattanie|TV:Anioły na Manhattanie]]) Przez następne dwanaście lat Amy nie widziała się z Doktorem i nie była świadoma, że więzień Zero, który uciekł przez cały czas przebywał w jej domu.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) Dorastanie Czekanie na Doktora, zamieniło się w obsesję. Amy tworzyła lalki rysowała rysunki i komiksy i wymyślała zabawy, w których przebierała swoich przyjaciół za Doktora i przeżywała z nim przygody. Ciotka Amelii wysyłała ją do psychiatrów, którzy mówili Amy, że Doktor nie jest prawdziwy. Dziewczynka nie zgadzała się z nimi i ich gryzła.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) W szkole jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi byli Rory Williams i Melody "Mels", która tak naprawdę była córką Amy i Rory'ego z pięćdziesiątego drugiego wieku. Oprócz obsesji na punkcie Doktora, Amy interesowała się również rzymską okupacją Wielkiej Brytanii, na której temat miała kilka książek, w tym jej ulubioną pt. "Pudełko Pandory". Pomimo jej dużej wiedzy na ten temat, nie otrzymała dobrej oceny z referatu, ponieważ swoją pracę zatytułowała "Inwazja gorących Włochów" ([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]], [[Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:Zabijmy Hitlera]], [[Otwarcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]]) Amy była dominującą osobą w trio, które tworzyła z Mels i Rorym. Jednak przez całą podstawówkę i gimnazjum nieświadomie opiekowała się Melody, odbierała ją z kozy i karciła za problemy wychowawcze, które sprawiała. Tymczasem Rory zgadzał się z Amy tak długo jak tylko to pozwalało mu być blisko niej. thumb|250px|Amy i Rory jako nastolatkowie Z powodu nieśmiałości Rory bał się powiedzieć Amy o tym, że mu się podoba. Nie okazywał zainteresowania także innym dziewczynom więc ona błędnie stwierdziła, że Rory jest gejem. Później Mels sprawiła, że Amy zrozumiała co Rory do niej czuje i odwzajemniła jego uczucia. Tym sposobem Melody spowodowała swoje własne przyszłe istnienie.([[Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:Zabijmy Hitlera]]) Drugie spotkanie z Doktorem Doktor powrócił ze swojej wycieczki, która według niego trwała tylko pięć minut do 2008 roku, gdy Amelia nazywała siebie samą "Amy" by oddalić siebie od jej bajkowego imienia. Została dziewczyną Rory'ego i pracowała jako kissogram. Gdy Doktor powrócił dwanaście lat później Amy była ubrana w uniform policjantki, więc Doktor uwierzył jej, że jest prawdziwą policjantką. Pomogła mu pokonać więźnia Zero i ostrzec Atraxi, aby nigdy nie powracali na Ziemię. Po tym zdarzeniu Doktor wybrał się na "krótką" wycieczkę na księżyc, która zajęła mu dwa lata by rozruszać silniki TARDIS i powrócił do Amy by uczynić ją swoją towarzyszką.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) W pewnym momencie przed powtórnym powrotem Doktora, Amy i Rory urządzili sobie przyjęcie kostiumowe. Amy przebrała się za policjantkę, a Rory za Rzymianina. Zrobili sobie zdjęcie, które Amy umieściła w książce o inwazji Rzymian w Wielkiej Brytanii.([[Otawrcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]]) Amy była zaręczona z Rorym i miała wziąć z nim ślub 26 czerwca 2010 roku. W nocy 25 czerwca Doktor powrócił do niej by dotrzymać złożonej czternaście lat wcześniej obietnicy. Dołączyła do niego gdy zapewnił ją, że może wrócić rano następnego dnia, jednak nie wspomniała mu o ślubie.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) Podróże z Doktorem thumb|250px|Amy oglądająca wszechświat Gdy Amelia pierwszy raz znalazła się w TARDIS zaczęła zadawać Doktorowi bardzo wiele pytań dotyczących samego Doktora i jego niebieskiej budki. Doktor zmęczony jej pytaniami umieścił ją w balonie atmosferycznym i wystawił przez drzwi TARDIS by podziwiała wszechświat.([[Meanwhile in the TARDIS 1|TV:Meanwhile in the TARDIS 1]]) Na pierwszą wycieczkę Doktor zabrał Amy na Starship UK w trzydziestym trzecim wieku. Statek był napędzany przez wielkiego wieloryba, którego torturowano by nie przestawał. Amy zaprzestała jego tortur, ponieważ odkryła, że wieloryb robi to z własnej woli i torturowanie go nie jest potrzebne. Spotkała przyszłą królową Wielkiej Brytanii królową Liz 10. Amy zobaczyła, że ma 1306 lat, a jej status cywilny jest nieznany.([[Bestia na dole|TV:Bestia na dole]]) thumb|250px|Amy i Doktor podczas II wojny światowej Doktor dostał ważny telefon i zabrał Amelię w następną podróż. Znaleźli się w czasach II wojny światowej i spotkali Winstona Churchilla, który korzystał z pomocy Daleków, by odnieść zwycięstwo w wojnie. Wierzył, że są one wynalazkiem doktora Edwina Bracewella. Doktor próbował powiedzieć mu o ich prawdziwym pochodzeniu, a Amelia nie pamiętała ich, chociaż powinna z wydarzeń na świecie, podczas, których żyła. To zdezorientowało Doktora i pozostawiło go w szoku. Dalekowie sprawili, że Doktor pomógł im odrodzić swoją rasę, a po tym zdarzeniu uciekli. Amy pomogła rozbroić maszynę, która była została zamontowana w Edwinie, przekonując go, że jest prawdziwym człowiekiem.([[Zwycięstwo Daleków|TV:Zwycięstwo Daleków]]) Następnie Amy znalazła się na planecie śmieci o nazwie Gyre, która znajdowała się daleko od jej względnej przyszłości i miała zostać zniszczona przez nanobomby. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Sittuun Charlie i uratowała Doktora przed zdecentralizowanymi ludźmi, którzy przebywali tam od wielu wieków.([[Night of the Humans|PROZA:Night of the Humans]]) Doktor zabrał ją do czerwca 2010 roku do Nowego Jorku na najlepsze hamburgery w historii. Kupił ulicę w jej imieniu, aby dostać hamburgery za darmo. Amy chciała iść na zakupy używając parapsychicznej wizytówki Doktora. Jednak ten plan się nie powiódł ponieważ Amy musiała uratować Doktora i cały Manhattan przed porwaniem przez małych obcych znanych jako Vykoids. Amy została przez nich zapamiętana jako powód niepowodzenia ich misji.([[The Forgotten Army|PROZA:The Forgotten Army]]) Amy i Doktor odwiedzili Szkieletony, Doktor wyzwolił je spod rządów króla Toada. Amelia nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego byli wściekli gdy zostali wyzwoleni.([[Nothing O'Clock|PROZA:Nothing O'Clock]]) thumb|250px|Amy otoczona przez płaczące anioły Następnie wybrali się do muzeum w sto siedemdziesiątym pierwszym wieku, gdzie znaleźli pudełko z wiadomością "Cześć skarbie" zapisaną w jezyku galifrejańskim. Podróżowali w czasie do pewnego miejsca w pięćdziesiątym pierwszym wieku, Doktor otworzył drzwi TARDIS przez, które wpadła do środka River Song. Doktor zapoznał ze sobą dwie kobiety, jednak ani on ani Amy nie wiedzieli, że River jest córką Amy i jej długoletnią przyjaciółką Mels. Trójka pojechała do pozostałości po Bizancjum na Alfava Metraxis, aby pomóc biskupowi Octavianowi pokonać armię płaczących aniołów, które zostały obudzone przez silniki wraku statku. Gdy obraz anioła znalazł się w oczach Amy, Doktor powiedział jej, aby pamiętała co jej powiedział gdy miała siedem lat. Doktor, który jej to mówił by z przyszłości, kilku tygodni lub miesięcy naprzód.Amy prawie umarła przez anioła Boba.([[Czas Aniołów|TV:Czas Aniołów]],[[Kamienne ciała:TV:Kamienne ciała]]) thumb|250px|Amy całuje Doktora Po traumie jaką przeżyła Amelia, powiedziała Doktorowi, że chce wrócić do domu. Powrócili do nocy z 25 na 26 czerwca 2010 roku, parę minut przed północą. Tam Amelia chciała uwieść Doktora, pocałowała go, ale on odrzucił jej pocałunek. Wprowadził ją z powrotem do TARDIS. Amy protestowała, ale on wyjaśnił jej, że jego potrzeba podróżowania z towarzyszem wynika z faktu, że on utracił zdolność do podziwiania wszechświata i zabiera ludzi na wycieczki z nim, aby dostrzegać piękno przez nich. Amy zastanawiała się jak wiele kobiet podróżowało z Doktorem przed nią więc podstępem uruchomiła pokaz wizualny jego poprzednich towarzyszek. To sprawiło, że Doktor postanowił zabrać Rory'ego z jego wieczoru kawalerskiego.([[Kamienne ciała|TV:Kamienne ciała]],[[Meanwhile in the TARDIS 2|TV:Meanwhile in the TARDIS 2]]) Doktor i Amelia cofnęli się kilka godzin do tyłu, aby zabrać narzeczonego dziewczyny z wieczoru kawalerskiego. Jako prezent ślubny Doktor zabrał ich na romantyczną wycieczkę do Wenecji w roku 1580. Chciał w ten sposób przywrócić wcześniejsze relacje z Amy i miał nadzieję, że poprawi tym samym relację pomiędzy narzeczonymi. Okazało się, że w Wenecji grasują "wampiry", które okazały się być rasą Saturnyns, próbujące powiększyć populację swojego gatunku poprzez zamienianie ludzkich kobiet w pary dla synów Rosanny Calvierri. Po tym jak Amy zdołała uciec od transformacji, uratowała Rory'ego przed najstarszym synem Francesco.([[Wampiry w Wenecji|TV:Wampiry w Wenecji]]) thumb|250px|Amy przy prochach Rory'ego w jednym ze światów wykreowanych przez Władcę Snów Załoga TARDIS została uwięziona pomiędzy dwoma światami wykreowanymi przez Władcę Snów.Drażnił Amy kwestią jej pogmatwanej relacji z Doktorem i Rorym i naciskał na nią by wybrała jednego z nich. Gdy Rory umarł we śnie, uświadomiła sobie, że życie bez niego nie ma sensu. Gdy obudziła się z nim w rzeczywistości, po raz pierwszy pokazała mu, że jego uczucia do niej są w pełni odwzajemnione.(TV:Wybór Amy) W roku 2020, w mieście Cwmtaff w Walii Amy i Rory widzieli siebie samych starszych o kilka lat w oddali. Byli świadkami odrodzenia się miasta Silurianów. Po nieudanej próbie nawiązania souszu pomiędzy Silurianami a ludźmi, Rory został zabity i wymazany z historii poprzez pęknięcie w czasie i przestrzeni. Amy utraciła wszystkie wspomnienia dotyczące Rory'ego.([[Głodna Ziemia|TV:Głodna Ziemia]],[[Zimna Krew|TV:Zimna Krew]]) Zapomnienie o Rorym Williamsie Doktor czuł się winny utracie Rory'ego więc zabierał Amy w niesamowite miejsca zaliczając w to planetę Arkadia i Ogrody trojańskie. Amy zapytała dlaczego Doktor jest dla niej taki miły, a on odpowiedział, że on zawsze był dla niej miły, próbując w ten sposób ukryć swoje poczucie winy. Amy powiedziała, że tylko żartowała, ale zastanawiała się dlaczego on nie żartował. thumb|250px|Amy żegna się z Vincentem van Goghiem Pewnego razu wybrali się do 2010 roku do muzeum w Paryżu na wystawę prac ulubionego artysty Amy Vincenta van Gogha. Tam zauważyli ,że van Gogh namalował Krafayis ukrytego w kościele w Auvers. Polecieli do 1 czerwca 1890 roku, by zbadać sprawę.Amy nawiązała bardzo głęboką więź z malarzem i przekonała Doktora, aby zabrał go do 2010 roku, by van Gogh zobaczył jak w przyszłości zostanie doceniony. Amy myślała, że to co zobaczył zmieni bieg historii i Vincent van Gogh nie popełni samobójstwa, a w muzeum pojawi się mnóstwo jego nowych dzieł. Po odwiezieniu Vincenta do jego czasów, powrócili do muzeum i Amy zobaczyła, że van Gogh i tak popełnił samobójstwo,a jedyną zmianą w muzeum było to, że na jednym z jego obrazów pt. "Słoneczniki" widniała dedykacja Dla Amy, Vincent.([[Vincent i Doktor|TV:Vincent i Doktor]] Doktor i Amy odkryli, że Dalekowie zniszczyli ludzką rasę w 1963 roku, używając Oka Czasu, by zmienić historię. Przeszli przez oko do Skaro, przed przybyciem Daleków. Amy zaczęła znikać. Zaczęła zbierać części, aby Doktor zbudował maszynę, która oślepi Daleków gdy się pojawią. Doktor przeciążył pole magnetyczne generatorów. Dalekowie utracili Oko Czasu i nigdy nie użyli go do przepisania historii.([[City of the Daleks|GRA:City of the Daleks]]) Doktor i Amy odwiedzili arktyczną stację wierceń. Nanowirus roznoszony prze Cybermaty przemienił załogę stacji w Cybersłużących, aby przywrócić do życia Cybermanów uwięzionych przed lodowymi tysiącleciami. Amy użyła przeprogramowanego oświetlenia ostrzegającego przed niebezpieczeństwem, aby unieszkodliwić cybermaty. Cybersłudzy prawie ją przekonwertowali w jedną z nich, jednak Doktor uratował ją i pokonał ich.([[Blood of the Cybermen|GRA:Blood of the Cybermen]]) Następnie odwiedzili Smyslov 3, aby odnaleźć siebie z przyszłości. Spowodowali tam wiele szkód.Tanik chciał umieścić ich w więzieniu, jednak zdołali odlecieć TARDIS zanim byłaby niezdolna do ucieczki.([[Wish You Were Here|AUDIO:Wish You Were Here]]) Szukając części potrzebnych do zbudowania promienia podnoszącego, by uratować Doktora, Amy przypadkowo uwolniło złotą bańkę energii, która była umieszczona specjalnie przez Doktora w TARDIS. Bańka energii spowodowała defekty w czasie, wysyłając ją tysiąc lat w przyszłość i zaczęła karmić się jej linią czasową. Doktor pomógł Amy powrócić do niego. Złapał bańkę i wysłał ją do miejsca gdzie był uwięziony, bez uszkadzania jej.([[GRA:TARDIS]]) Dowiedzieli się, że miejsce o nazwie Posejdon 8 w dwudziestym trzecim wieku zostało zaatakowane przez Zaraloka, było okupowane przez Vashta Nerada, a ludzie cierpieli na "mdłości". Amy pomogła Doktorowi pozyskać moc dla podmorskiego obiektu rolniczego. Spowodowało to erę II wojny światowej. Wprowadziło to Zaraloka i Vashta Neradę do wiru wymiarowego spowodowanego przez nieprawidłowe funkcjonowanie maszyny maskującej.Doktor i Amy zdezaktywowali to i przywrócili Zaraloka i Vashta Neradę do ich prawidłowej linii czasowej.([[Shadows of the Vashta Nerada|GRA:Shadows of the Vashta Nerada]]) Następnie Doktor i Amy śledzili sygnał o niebezpieczeństwie pochodzący z rodzinnego statku, gdzie naukowiec Daleków, próbował ukraść całą technologię. Gdy silniki się przeciążyły cała rodzina Jones rozproszyła się w czasie i przestrzeni. Doktor i Amelia podróżowali do różnych miejsc w czasie i przestrzeni, by odnaleźć i pomóc rodzinie.([[The Mazes of Time|GRA:The Mazes of Time]]) thumb|250px|Amy znajduje pierścionek TARDIS zmaterializowała się w parku w Colchester, wyrzuciła Doktora na zewnątrz i uwięziła Amy w środku. Przed tym Doktor kazał jej napisać notatkę do jego wersji w przeszłości, która skieruje go do mieszkania Craiga Owensa. Gdy szukała w marynarce Doktora długopisu, zobaczyło pudełeczko z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym od Rory'ego. Nie mogła przywołać żadnych wspomnień z nim związanych, ale czuła się silnie z nim związana.([[Lokator|TV:Lokator]]) Amy i Doktor odwiedzili Florydę tydzień przed wymazaniem Doktora z historii.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) Doktor zabrał Amelię, aby zobaczyła najstarszy napis na najstarszej planecie, którego nikt nie potrafił odszyfrować. Doktor użył TARDIS i udało mu się odszyfrować napis, był podekscytowany, że on i Amy będą pierwszymi istotami, które dowiedzą się co oznacza ten napis. Głosił on "Cześć, Skarbie" i współrzędne do Stonehenge, 21 stycznia 102 roku n.e.([[Otwarcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]]) Sen trwający dwa tysiące lat thumb|250px|Rory trzymający w ramionach postrzeloną Amy Po wylądowaniu na rzymskim obozowisku niedaleko Stonehenge, Doktor i Amy ponownie spotkali River Song. Pokazała im obraz pod tytułem "Otwarcie Pandoriki" autorstwa Vincenta van Gogha. Przedstawiał on eksplodującą TARDIS, z zapisaną aktualną datą i miejscem na tabliczce informacyjnej. W jaskini pod Stonehenge odkryli legendarną Pandorikę, która była bardzo podobna do ilustracji puszki Pandory w jednej z ulubionych książek Amy z dzieciństwa. Amy została zaatakowana przez głowę Cybermana. Okazało się, że rzymscy centurioni są autonami, którzy myślą, że są prawdziwymi ludźmi. Jednym z pierwszych ochotników, który zgłosił się, aby dołączyć do River Song na Stonehenge był auton, inkarnacja wymazanego z historii Rory'ego Williamsa. Amy nie rozpoznała go na początku, jednak później zaczęła sobie go przypominać, aż wreszcie przytuliła się do niego i pozwoliła założyć jej na palec jej pierścionek zaręczynowy, który Doktor dał mu w jaskini. Autony zostały aktywowane, wraz z Rorym, który nie mógł oprzeć się temu jak był zaprogramowany i musiał postrzelić Amelię.([[Otwarcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]] Na szczęście Doktor przybył w porę używając manipulatora wiru czasowego River Song, przed tym jak Amy umarła. Poinstruował Rory'ego, aby uwolnił Doktora z Pandoriki i umieścił tam Amy,a to uratuje jej życie. Młodsza wersja Doktora pomogła mu szczelnie zamknąć Amy w Pandorice. Musiała tam zostać przez następne dwa tysiące lat. Doktor chciał zabrać Rory'ego ze sobą w szybką podróż w czasie o dwa tysiąclecia do przodu, jednak Rory zdecydował się zostać przy Pandorice i pilnować ukochanej. thumb|250px|Rory strzegący Pandoriki W roku 118 Amy bez swojej wiedzy przeniosła się w Pandorice do Rzymu, Rory nadal się nią opiekował. Nie pozwolił by Frankowie w 420 roku zagarnęli Pandorikę. W 1120 roku Pandorika stała się cenioną nagrodą wśród rycerzy templariuszy i została podarowana Watykanowi w 1231 roku. Została sprzedana przez Marco Polo. Przez cały czas powstawała legenda o Ostatnim Centurionie, który bez przerwy chronił Pandoriki. Pandorika została przeniesiona do Londynu. Magazyn, w którym była przechowywana, stanął w ogniu w roku 1941 podczas niemieckiego bombardowania. Została znaleziona następnego ranka, zachowana cała w bezpiecznym miejscu oddalonym od ognia. Naoczni świadkowie powiadali, że widzieli mężczyznę w stroju Rzymianina, który przeciągał Pandorikę w bezpieczne miejsce. Ostatni raz o legendarnym obrońcy Pandoriki słyszano w roku 1996 gdy znalazła się w Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Londynie.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) Restartowanie wszechświata thumb|250px|Spotkanie Amy i Rory'ego po dwóch tysiącach lat oczekiwania W 1996 roku Pandorika otworzyła się poprzez siedmioletnią wersję Amy, która została zwabiona na wystawę przez Doktora. Dorosła Amelia obudziła się i wyszła z Pandoriki. Obejrzała krótki filmik opowiadający o ostatnim centurionie, wzruszyła się, wiedziała, że był nim Rory. Amy zamartwiała się poświęceniem swojego narzeczonego, jednak zostało to przerwane przez wejście ochroniarza muzeum, którym okazał się być Rory. Po ucieczce przed Dalekami, widzeniu Doktora ratującego River Song w jej pętli czasowej w wybuchającej TARDIS, która stała się słońcem i zobaczeniu Doktora, który wydawał się być martwy, Amy dowiedziała się, że powrócił on do Pandoriki i chciał wystrzelić siebie do eksplodującej TARDIS, aby zrestartować wszechświat i tym samym wymazać siebie samego z historii. Amy była przerażona gdy River wytłumaczyła jej, że Doktor zostanie uwięziony po drugiej stronie pęknięcia i zniknie z czasu i przestrzeni.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]] thumb|250px|Amy wzywająca Doktora podczas jej przyjęcia weselnego Amy obudziła się rano 26 czerwca 2010 roku i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że są razem z nią jej rodzice. Nie miała pojęcia jak mogło to się stać. Tego dnia odbył się jej ślub z prawdziwym Rorym przywróconym, z pęknięcia w czasie tak samo jak jej rodzice. Na początku przyjęcia weselnego, Amy zauważyła przechodzącą obok okna znajomo wyglądającą blondynkę. Następnie zauważyła leżący obok Rory'ego na stole stary, niebieski dziennik, chociaż wszystkie znajdujące się w nim strony były puste. Rory powiedział, że kobieta, którą przed chwilą widziała zostawiła to dla Amy. Amelia zaczęła płakać chociaż sama nie wiedziała dokładnie dlaczego. Rozejrzała się dookoła siebie i zauważyła u gości takie części stroju jak muszka lub szelki. Jedna z jej łez upadła na pustą stronę dziennika. Gdy to się stało Amy przypomniała sobie to co Doktor mówił do niej gdy spała czternaście lat wcześniej. Zawstydziła swoich rodziną, wzywając swojego "Obdartego Doktora". Dziennik przywrócił jej wspomnienie o TARDIS, ponieważ tak samo jak ona był w tym samym momencie "Czymś starym, czymś nowym, czymś pożyczonym... i czymś niebieskim." TARDIS zmaterializowała się na środku sali weselnej, wysiadł z niej Doktor, przedstawił się gościom jako wymyślony przyjaciel Amy, pogratulował młodej parze i powrócił na statek, aby zaparkować go w ogrodzie. Następnie powrócił na wesele Amy i Rory'ego, aby potańczyć.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]])